Kalifornia
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: <html><head></head>There is a murder on the loose... what happens when an investigator and his boyfriend check out old murder sites with to people just wanting to leave to California? Love? Murder? Friendship? Warning Yaoi and Violent, SasoDei ItaDei KisIta KakuHid</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Don't move!" Someone in the dark ally yelled at a person who was coming closer. "Why?" the worried person asked while coming closer. "Watch out!…Behind you!" before the person could even turn around he felt something come through his stomach. It was a knife that was inserted in his upper stomach lower chest area. The person winced as he felt pain cover his whole body, before he knew it he was on the ground his life flashing before his eyes. The person had a life, a husband and friends but never expected this to happen, him dying in an ally. His name was Taki Kakuzu.

"No! You bastard!" the other person yelled at the man who had just killed his husband. The murder just laughed and came closer to the man sitting, crying, and screaming next to the dead body. The murder quickly took something out of his pocket and held it to the crying man. The man crying, his name was Taki Hidan , he was Taki Kakuzu's husband. They had gone out for d for a date and somehow ended up in the dark, smelly, wet ally. Hidan felt something cold against his head. His first reaction was to look up and as he did there was a loud banc and everything went blurry.

He felt blood coming down his face, Hidan then realized he had been shot in the head. He didn't feel any pain but he knew he was gonna die right there and then. Hidan had enough breath to say one thing and he said it passionately "Kakuzu … I l-love you.." and he then collapsed on the other dead body. The murder laughed and said "Young love how sweet," then left the cold dark ally making his way to the dinner down the street.

As the man entered the dinner he took a seat and yelled "One cup of sake". "Okay just one second" someone yelled from the back. A few minutes later a man with long blonde hair came out of the back. "one cup of sake ready un" he looked around " where is everyone, un it didn't take the long un" he continued. The blonde man walked around and saw the dinner sign said closed. He shrugged for a second , then turned around and saw a box on the table. The blonde picked up the box on the table and opened it. It was a blue diamond bracelet.

" favorite color is blue right?" someone asked from a seat in the dinner. The blonde walked over to him and smiled. " Happy birthday Deidara." the man sitting down said at the blonde. " thank you un" the blond named Deidara said at the man who had short red hair. The red headed man stood up and held Deidara in a warms embrace. " I love you Dei-Chan" the red headed man said seductively. " Mhm I love you too Sasori no Danna" Deidara replied sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at a party~~~~~~~~~~~~

" We should go to that empty warehouse and investigate" the blue haired and blue skinned male said. "Okay sure Kisame" the black haired male said. The blue male named Kisame and the blacked haired male left the party and headed to the abandon warehouse. When they arrived the opened the rusty old doors and entered the dark, cold, warehouse. " Sakura Haruno killed three men in this warehouse, but in order to do that she had to come back here to the place her father molested her in. She had to over come her fears in order to kill all those men. She killed her first victim over here". Kisame said into a recorder as the black haired man took a picture of where the first victim had been killed.

" Sakura killed her second victim over there, where she had once been raped" Kisame continued to talking into the recorder and the black haired male continued to take picture. Once they were finished they headed home. " I think we should do this more, Itachi" Kisame said t the black haired man. " What? Go to the warehouse?" Itachi asked. " No.. go places and you take pictures and I'll say the story of it into my recorder. I could make a good book on cereal killers" Kisame said exquisitely. " Oh okay, yeah sure, we should do this more" the black haired male named Itachi said.

When they got to their apartment they went inside and walked over to their bedroom. Itachi laid on the bed and Kisame followed him a few seconds later. Kisame pulled the covers over them " goodnight babe" Kisame said. " Night Kisame" Itachi said cuddling closer to Kisame. " I love you' Kisame said to his love. " Love you too" Itachi said the n they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own characters. Based on the movie Kalifornia.

Sasori opened his car door and Deidara ran outside. "Sasori-Danna!" Deidara yelled and hugged the red-head. "Mornin' Dei-Chan I have to go to work." the sadstic red head said. "Okay Danna...Oh and Jiraiya said if we don't pay him rent by the end of the month he's gonna kick us the F-U-C-K out of here" the blond male said. Sasori looked at him pissed "He said that to you? Cursed at you?" he questioned.

Deidara nodded "Mhm you gonna talk to him un?" the blond asked. "Yeah I'm gonna talk to him...now whatever you do don't answer that door" the red head said getting into his car and starting the engine. Deidara wiped his hands on his pants and yelled "Suppose they hear me inside?". Sasori drove off in the car and Deidara sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair then went inside.

"Itachi I'm home did you get you slide shows back?" the blue haired male yelled as he entered the apartment he and Itachi owned. Kisamed walked inside to see a depressed Uchiha drinking while watching nake slide show pictures. The pictures had a variety of diffrent couples and genders. Kisame walked over to him "Hey..you got you slide shows back... How'd it go?" Itachi sighed and replied "They sent them back because their too visable and not what their looking for...why can't we just leave huh? Why can't we just leave and go to California?" The older male just held him and comforted him.

Sasori came home later that day around lunch. "Deidara?" he called, "Where the hell are you?" as he opend his door coming inside. "Deidara's not here" a voice hissed. Sasori turned towards the voice. "What the hell Orchimaru? I haven't done anything, are parole meeting is next week" he said.

"Yes..that's true *Insert cough* but I got a call saying you were fired from the mirror company" ORchimaru said. Sasori looked at him "So? I'll getanother job." Orchimaru yelled while still hissing "No! If you don't want to go back to prison, your going to apply for the janitor job at the local college". "Janitor? I don't wanna be no Janitor" Sasori argued back while drinking a beer.

"Your gonna do what I say or go back to prison for life without parole and on death row" Orchimaru said. Sasori threw his beer on the ground and it broke. "So what's it gonna be red? Janitor or Death row?" Orchimaru and Sasori sighed "I guess I try the Janitor job for a little bit". Orchimaru nodded "That's right I know what's best." Sasori rolled his eyes and said "Sure you do pedo-bear". "What did you just say?" Orchimaru hissed. Sasori yelled "Nothing you ass wipe!" the red-head went out the door.

Orchimaru said "You might wanna tell that man whore of yours to clean up some". Sasori glared at him and got in the car as his parole officer came outside. He was very tempted to fun him over but didn't. Then took off high speed down the dirt road.

Kisame sat in his office and went over his map. "Itachi, babe can you come here for a sec?" Itachi came into the room and sat on Kisame's lap eating sushi."Hn?" "Look here I'm thinking about making a book on the most famous murders in the country. Will go through here," he said pointing to states on the map "then it's a-" "A straight shot to California!" Itachi exclaimed and gave Kisame a kiss. "I'll be back soon okay?" "Hn".

Kisame went to the local college and posted an ad on the trip billboard. He looked at it for a second then walked away. Sasori walked past him in the hallway on his way to the administration office. Sasori saw the trip billboard and stopped. He saw the ad for California and ripped it off, so no one could call for it. He walked back to his car not applying for the Janitor job.

Later that night Sasori was digging a hole outside their trailor. Deidara came outside "Baby? Can you tell me more about California un?" Sasori nodded "Sure honey... well there's sandy beaches and when we get their will go up to that Hollywood sign and howl like wolfs at the moon" Sasori said and howled. Deidara laughed and smiled "Oh baby I'm starving. Is supper almost ready?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded "Yeah un". Sasori said "Good". Deidara walked away to go inside but stubbed his toe on a rock. "Shit" the blond cursed; then covered his mouth.

"Deidara your going to be punished for that" Sasori said not looking at him continuing to dig his hole. Deidara frowned "I know Danna..." he said and went to finish his food. Sasori washed himself with the hose outside and then went inside to eat dinner with Deidara. The blond didn't say a word he just looked down at the food ashamed.

After supper was dont Deidara had almost thought Sasori forgot a but punishing him until Sasori pushed him against the wall extemely hard. Deidara gasped from the surprise attack. Sasori took off his belt and make Deidara lay on the bed. Sasori took the belt and lshed is across Deidara's back leaving new slashes next to the old ones. Deidara didn't scream or yell, he just winced. Once Sasori was finally done he put the belt away ans went to sleep. As soon as Deidara knew he was asleep for sure he let out a few tears. Deidara knew he loves Sasori but he notes what the red head did sometimes.


End file.
